The Guardian Angel in the Suit
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Barney dies while trying to save Robin from a speeding car. Things look pretty bad for Robin until someone pays her a visit...
1. The Accident

**Hello again! Back with another fic, but this time it will have chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it!**

**Note: I am still learning the show, so things may not be so accurate. I'm going to create an alternate story line of the show, so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own How I Met Your Mother. If she did, it would be on all the time.**

* * *

><p><em>Kids, life in New York City has its ups and downs. There are the fancy parts of New York...<em>

(scene shifts to a couple taking a romantic horse carriage ride through Central Park)

_...and the not so fancy parts..._

(scene shifts to a run down neighborhood where there are gunshots ringing in the atmosphere)

_...most of all, New York is a melting pot for different ethnicities. People from all over the world come to this city to visit and even to live. Robin is an example, being from Canada. She had been in New York for quite a while, but then in the fall of 2011, she began to have second thoughts about living in New York._

The setting was in McLarens Bar, where Ted Mosby, Marshall Eriksen, Lily Aldrin, Robin Scherbatsky, and Barney Stinson were all sitting in their usual booth, drinking a few beers one evening when Robin brought up her topic.

"Guys, I've been thinking about going back to Canada," said Robin.

Everyone in the booth fell silent. The only sounds in the bar were people talking, glasses clanging, and someone fiddling with the jukebox machine.

"But Robin, New York is your home," Lily said sadly.

"I know, but things didn't work out between me and Kevin, my work is on edge with me..." Robin listed off. "But I was offered a job in Ottawa to work for their news team, an anchoring position."

"What did you tell them?" asked Ted.

"I haven't given them an answer, yet," answered Robin. "I have a few more days before I decide if I'm staying or going."

"Come on, Robin, we're here in New York," said Marshall, putting his arms around Lily and Barney, who was sitting in the chair outside the booth. "Where else can you find great friends like us?"

Robin smiled. "I guess you're right," she said. "But it doesn't mean I'll change my mind."

"I'm hungry," said Lily, changing the subject and holding her belly. She was a few months pregnant with a son. Lately, she had been having cravings, takeout food especially. "Hey, who wants Chinese?"

"I do!" Barney quickly pitched in. He was always seen eating Chinese food. "I was going to go anyway, anyone want to come with?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll go," she volunteered. "The last time someone picked up Chinese for me, they got me something that I couldn't even pronounce."

Marshall handed Barney some money. "Here, get me some kung pao chicken," he said.

"And get me some chow mein with everything on it!" said Lily. "And some garlic chicken!"

Marshall wrinkled his nose. "Garlic chicken?" he asked. "Seriously? I'm going to be smelling your breath all night!"

Lily playfully punched her husband on the arm. "Look who's talking, what did _you_ eat the other night?"

Marshall looked sheepish. "...Fried oysters." he replied.

Barney and Robin put their coats on and left the bar. They were silent on the walk to the restaurant. Finally, Barney spoke.

"You know, I really don't think you should go to this job," he said. "New York is where all the action happens!"

Robin smirked. "You mean_ bang bang_ gun action or just your kind of action?" she joked.

"Both!" answered Barney.

They approached a crosswalk where they began to cross, when suddenly, a speeding car came out of nowhere and was about to hit Robin.

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT!" yelled Barney.

Robin turned to her left and saw the speeding car. She began to scream.

Suddenly, without thinking, Barney shoved Robin out of the way, where she went flying to the sidewalk and hit her head while Barney was still in the street. He was trying to run to Robin when it was too late. The car slammed into him and sent him flying. That was when Robin passed out from her injury...

* * *

><p>"Robin?" asked a female voice.<p>

Robin opened her eyes and adjusted her vision. She saw a short red haired woman, a tall man with brown hair, and a man of average height and black hair standing over her. They were her friends! Lily! Marshall! Ted!

But before she regained her focus, Robin's head was pounding. The white atmosphere of the hospital was blinding her vision.

"Unnhhh..." she groaned, grabbing her head. She felt a bandage wrapped around it.

"Robin, you okay?" asked Lily.

"What happened?" Robin asked groggily.

"Barney pushed you out of the way of a speeding car to save you," replied Marshall.

Robin opened her eyes and blinked. "Wait, where's Barney?" she asked worriedly.

"They had to rush him into surgery," answered Ted. "He ended up getting hit and he has some pretty bad injuries. They think he may not make it. If he does, it'll be a miracle."

Robin's jaw dropped open. _No_, she thought. _Please let Barney be okay..._

That was when a man wearing a labcoat over blue scrubs came in. He was short and had salt and pepper hair and he was holding a clipboard.

"Hello, Miss Scherbatsky," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a jackhammer's going off in my head," replied Robin as she rubbed her temples.

"We examined you and you're going to be fine. You just had a bump on your head," explained the doctor. He began to shuffle through his papers. "We are going to release you. Can you sign these-"

"Wait, how's Barney? Barney Stinson?" asked Robin.

The doctor sighed. "Well, he was in the OR a moment ago, but there were some complications during the operation," he explained. "Right now, his condition is critical..."

That was when a tall young man with black hair and green scrubs came in. He had an operating mask pulled underneath his mouth and there was some blood spattered on his scrubs.

"Hi, can I talk to them alone?" he asked the other doctor.

The first doctor nodded. "I'll be back momentarily," he said and left.

"Mr. Mosby?" asked the surgeon. "My name is Dr. Moreno. I was the one who operated on Mr. Stinson. You were listed as his primary contact."

"How's Barney doing?" asked Ted.

Dr. Moreno's expression turned even more grim. "We tried as hard as we could," he replied. "Mr. Stinson died at 6:38 this evening on the operating table. His injuries were too severe and he succumbed to them. We tried to save him, but..."

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed Marshall and held him. Marshall couldn't help but to cry, either. Ted put a hand on the back of his neck while Robin was frozen in shock...

_No,_ she thought. _Barney can't be dead..._


	2. The Funeral

Robin was released from the hospital that evening. She was prescribed some painkillers and was told to take it easy, but she was unable to. Not after finding out that one of her best friends was dead.

Everyone cried in the cab on the way back to Robin's apartment. Even Ted and Marshall. They were "bros" to Barney, and a recent rule that was added to "The Bro Code" was that no man should be seen crying. Today was completely different.

In the days after Barney's death, Loretta, his mother, Jerome, his father, and his brother, James, all came to the city to visit Barney for the last time. His body was sent to a funeral home and they were preparing for an October 27th funeral.

The gang, meanwhile, had been acting differently. Everyone took time off from work so they could all grieve together.

On the day of Barney's funeral, everyone came together at the local cemetery to say goodbye to their dear friend. It was a cold, drizzly, and cloudy day. The leaves were falling but the brightest thing at the funeral was a wreath made of colorful flowers with Barney's "awesomely" smiling face in a picture. A sash was around it, saying "Goodbye to a friend".

"Dearly beloved," said the priest. "We are gathered here today because of the passing of a dear friend, Mr. Barney Stinson..."

Not a single eye was dry during the ceremony. Marshall, Ted, and James all read eulogies and then the coffin was lowered into the ground...

After the funeral, a wake was held at MacLaren's. Everyone who worked there all knew Barney, so they were kind enough to provide the wake for free and closed the bar to the general public.

"There are a lot of pretty girls here," commented Ted as he drank from his glass.

No one was noticing. Barney was known to be a womanizer and somehow, word got around that he had died. A lot of women that he had slept with in the past were all there for the wake. Many of them were crying, others were saying mean things.

"I'm so happy he's dead," said one of the women. "He left me stranded in that hotel room where I had to pay for the room!"

"Oh yeah?" said another woman. "He told me he was from the FBI and said it was an order that I had to sleep with him. Then after we were done, he said that he was a Federal Booty Inspector!"

Marshall stifled a giggle from overhearing the woman tell her story.

"Marshall!" shushed Lily. "That's not funny!"

"I can't help it!" Marshall said in a guilty voice. "Barney did some pretty clever things to get women in bed with him."

Ted smiled to himself. "Hey, remember the time when Barney impersonated someone who worked in Victoria's Secret?" he asked fondly. "He pretended to be gay and said he was the bra fitter, but then when he got a few customers, honka honka!" He honked the air, pretending they were part of a woman's chest.

Everyone but Robin thought it was funny.

"I remember!" said Marshall, snickering. "He did that til the workers told him to get out!"

"Okay, I admit, his antics _were_ pretty funny," Lily said, giving in.

Everyone told Barney stories, good and bad, late into the night, until closing time. The gang had gotten one last glass of beer before they called it a night. Before they took their first sips, Marshall raised his glass to a toast.

"To Barney," he began. "Your life was extraordinary when you were here, now make your afterlife extraordinary! Let's hope you're banging chicks up there."

Everyone clanked their glasses together and gulped their beer down. After that, everyone split up and went home.

Robin got to her apartment at 2:25am. She unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and began to get ready for bed. She changed out of her black dress and into pajamas. As she was brushing her teeth, she heard some noises coming from her bedroom. She ignored it because she knew she was the only one there...or was she?

After spitting and rinsing, Robin went into her bedroom and saw that the light was off. Robin simply turned her light on again and went into the living room so she could lock the place up. After coming back, she lied on her bed and closed her eyes. She had not cried since the day Barney died. She didn't know why.

She was nearly asleep when she heard something fall in her room and crash to the floor. Robin's eyes flew open and saw that one of her framed pictures of her with Barney and the gang was on the floor. She got off the bed, picked it up, and put it back where it was. Suddenly, she looked up and saw a silhouette of a man standing in front of her window.

"Who's there?" asked Robin, opening her drawer and pulling out one of her handguns. She slowly turned on her lamp and then she saw something that stunned her.


	3. The Appearance

"Barney?" she cried in surprise.

The man, who was standing in front of the window, was indeed Barney. But somehow, he looked different. He was wearing a suit, but it was completely white.

"What up, Robin?" he asked.

Robin's jaw dropped. She put her gun down and walked over to Barney and touched him on the arm. He was real.

"Hey, watch the suit!" he said.

Robin pulled her hand back. "Geez, sorry!" she said. "B-but I thought you were dead!"

"I _am_ dead," explained Barney as he paced around the room. "However, I'm an angel now. I became an immortal being the second I died on that operating table."

"If you're an angel, then where are your wings and halo?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Barney, pulling a shiny, glowing halo out from his pocket and placed it above his head. Suddenly, a pair of white wings sprouted from his back.

"No freaking way!" cried Robin.

"I look sweet, don't I?" asked Barney with a grin. "I am even MORE awesome! I can do even better magic tricks!"

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes. "But you're not with us anymore..." she said sadly.

"Actually, let me tell you why I'm here," said Barney. "Since I am a newcomer to Heaven, I need to be someone's guardian angel because I had pulled too many fast ones on women and I have to repay society." He made a face at that thought. "But they sent me over to you. I have to keep an eye on you while you're going through a hard time here on Earth."

Robin snorted. "I'm not going through a hard time," she lied.

"Oh really?" asked Barney. "Your breakup, your potential job change, your depression..."

Robin sighed. "So you're here to make sure I don't do anything stupid?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Barney, pointing a finger up in the air. "I'm here to guard you! Hence the title of guardian angel!"

"So you're going to watch everything I do?" she asked while sitting on her bed.

"Not everything," said Barney. "Not while showering or going to the bathroom or changing."

"That doesn't stop you," muttered Robin.

"What?" asked Barney.

"Nothing!" snapped Robin. "Listen, I'm going to go bed now. You can go do anything you want, just try not to haunt people."

"Actually, only you can see Angel Barnacle!" said Barney. "If I touch anyone else, I go right through them."

"But I just touched you!" said Robin.

"Because you're my client," said Barney. "It's different."

Robin yawned. "It's been a long day and we just buried you today," she said. "I'm going to bed..."

Barney sat down in a chair, pulled out a deck of cards, and began to shuffle through them. He looked up and saw Robin, sleeping peacefully...

The next morning, Robin woke up to a dark room thanks to some clouds. She looked around and saw Barney was gone.

"Barney?" she asked, pulling the covers away. She put her feet on the floor and walked to the living room. No Barney there. She looked all over the apartment. Where did he go?

Robin shrugged it off and began to get ready for the day. She and Lily were going to go out for some coffee and then do some shopping for Lily's unborn child. Ted told everyone before they split up last night to try and go on with their lives as normal as possible, so that was when Lily and Robin made a date to hang out the next day.

Robin looked out the window and saw that it was raining. She sighed and grabbed a blue umbrella. She was about to walk out the door when Barney was suddenly standing at the door, holding a glass of what appeared to be ice water. She jumped and screamed.

"Where did you come from?" she cried.

"Thin air," replied Barney, swirling his glass around. "Needed a drink. Love the variety of booze Heaven has. Did you know that they have 700 more varieties than there is on Earth? I'm drinking white scotch, two-thousand years old! SO GOOD!"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I wasn't dreaming," she said. "...or am I?"

She pinched herself and felt the twinge of pain. "Ow!"

Barney pinched Robin.

"Ow!" she yelped again. She hit him back.

"Owie!" he cried.

"Listen, I'm going to go meet up with Lily," explained Robin.

"Great!" said Barney. "I'll come with!"

"No!" said Robin.

"Why not?" asked Barney.

"Cause I don't want people seeing you!" answered Robin. "You might do something to humiliate me."

"Uh, hello?" asked Barney. "Other people can't see me!"

Robin didn't say anything. She walked out the door along with Barney and walked in the rain to the coffee shop, where Lily was sitting down and eating a piece of cheesecake. She spotted Robin and waved at her.

"Hey Robin!" she said. "Sorry I started without you. Got hungry. Don't forget I'm eating for two!"

"When do you not eat for two?" joked Barney.

Robin stepped on Barney's foot and he yelped.

"Owie in my foot!" he whined, grabbing his foot. "Careful with the shoes! They're white!"

"How are you holding up?" asked Robin.

"Hanging in there," Lily said with a sigh. "I heard Marshall crying in the shower this morning. He's taking it pretty hard."

Robin shook her head. "Poor Marshall," she said. "He was his bro."

Lily finished off her cheesecake and took a sip from her cup of hot chocolate. Robin looked around and saw Barney checking out one of the baristas behind the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm going to get me a coffee," said Robin as she raised a finger. She stood up and walked over to the counter. "Hi, can I get a cup of coffee, please?"

The barista nodded and went to get the coffee. Barney appeared next to Robin.

"What are you doing?" Robin screetched.

"Checking out the hot coffee behind the counter!" said Barney.

"You're dead, remember?" Robin reminded. "You can't have sex with her!"

The barista returned with Robin's coffee and handed it to Robin. Barney reached out and tried to touch her, but his hand went right through. Barney snapped his fingers in frustration.

"Being dead is lame!" concluded Barney. "Can't even touch anyone!"

Robin paid for her coffee and walked back over to Lily, who had not noticed that Robin appeared to be talking to herself.

"I think I'll get a puppy," said Robin.

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Just so I won't be so lonely," said Robin. "It's been a tough time for me and lately, I just need a companion. You and Marshall and Ted can't always be around, you know."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Lily said in excitement. "Come on, let's go get a puppy!"

Lily gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate and grabbed her purse. Robin stood up and followed Lily out of the coffee shop. Barney followed suit.


	4. The Surprise Pet

Robin, Lily, and Barney walked over to the local pet shop where there were puppies running around in a little playpen in the window.

"Oh, look how adorable they are!" cooed Lily. "If Marshall and I were able to get a dog, I'd get this little black labrador puppy!"

A young black labrador puppy was sitting up and looking at Lily with its tongue sticking out.

"A dog?" asked Barney in disgust. "Seriously? I hate dogs. Had a girl come into my apartment with her dog and he nearly tore up my suit!"

Robin looked to the left and noticed some kittens playing in a little carpeted jungle nearby. She wandered over to them and saw that they were calico kittens. She smiled at them and watched them play. One was batting at a little jingle bell ball and another one was drinking water. Three other kittens were sleeping in a corner, but there was one that got the attention of Robin.

"Look at this little guy," said Robin as she leaned down and pointed at a pudgy little grayish-siamese kitten with blue eyes and black around its mouth and nose sitting away from its siblings.

"The little fluffball is popular among all the customers," a woman behind the register spoke up. "But no one seems to want this little guy. Maybe it's because he eats a lot or runs around too much. He's got a lot of energy and he'll keep you busy for hours!"

Robin looked sympathetically at the young kitten, who stared back up at Robin. She made her decision. "I'll take him," she said.

So the woman took the kitten out of the cage and put it in a special box while Robin picked out a few supplies, toys, and some food, and paid for everything. Robin slung the bags over her arms and carried the kitten in both hands.

"I think Ted's allergic to cats," Barney finally said after a long period of silence.

"So?" asked Robin as she walked back over to Lily, who was still playing with the puppies.

"I think it'll be fun to mess with Ted when he starts sneezing for no good reason til he sees this little guy!" laughed Barney.

"What's that, Robin?" asked Lily, after finally looking away from the puppies long enough.

"A kitten," replied Robin.

"What? You picked out a kitten without me?" groaned Lily.

"Well, you were too busy looking at the puppies!" Robin pointed out. "I'm going to go take this little guy home. Want to come with?"

"Sure!" replied Lily. She could never turn down the opportunity to spend time with a kitten, or anything cute for that matter.

They all managed to make it home where Robin released the kitten into the living room. Lily went crazy in cuteness.

"Awww!" she cooed. "Look how cute he is! What will you name him?"

Robin thought to herself for a minute as she picked up the kitten. She noticed that he looked much like a storm cloud. Small but dark, fluffy, and powerful.

"I think I'll name him Stormy," she said.

"Stormy?" scoffed Barney. "What kind of name for a cat is that?"

Robin stepped on Barney's foot again. He yelped and complained.

"Not again!" he cried as he clutched his aching foot. "That's the second time today! Not cool!"

Robin and Lily were about to leave for the mall when Lily received a call from Marshall asking for her to come home and join her at MacLarens because he felt depressed and alone. Ted was already going to be there shortly.

"I'll come with you," offered Robin. "I could use a good drink."

"Me too," commented Barney.

"Just give me a minute, okay?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff together!" Lily called after her.

Robin walked into her room and shut the door. Barney appeared in front of her.

"Barney, what the hell was that?" demanded Robin. "Why are you being such a jerk when you're supposed to be an angel?"

"Sorry, Robin, I'm just not used to this whole angel thing," Barney said.

"Well, you better behave yourself," warned Robin. "I'm already stressed out as it is. I mean, you dying was bad, but I think it's just weird having you follow me around all day."

Barney was silent. "I'm gonna go get a drink," he said. "I'll meet you at MacLarens."

With that, he disappeared into thin air. Robin immediately regretted what she said.

"Barney?" she called after him. "Wait, come back!"

"Robin?" called Lily as she walked into the room. "You alright? I think I heard you calling for Barney."

Robin felt her head hurting from the accident again. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'll be okay," she answered. "I just thought I saw Barney outside my window."

Lily put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Come on, let's go," she motioned.

The two left Robin's room and they departed for MacLaren's...


	5. The New Man

**Only two reviews so far, but thank you so much for them! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this fic. I'm having a great time writing this, so you'll be seeing quite a few updates from me in the next few days.**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Owl City's "Fireflies", Weird Al's Canadian Idiot, or the Toronto Maple Leafs. The Canadian bank she will mention is made up. If there really is a bank of the same name, it's entirely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>Robin and Lily made it to MacLaren's where they found Marshall and Ted sitting in their booth and drinking beer. They were looking downtrodden, and were silent as they sat there.<p>

"Hey guys," greeted Robin as she approached the booth.

"Hey," mumbled Ted and Marshall.

As Robin and Lily slid into the booth with the guys, Ted sneezed.

"Bless you," said Lily.

"Thanks," Ted said with a sniffle.

"So how are you guys holding up?" Robin asked.

"Eh, getting by," Marshall replied glumly. "Miss Barney like crazy. I really wish he were here with us."

Robin bit her lip. Should she tell the gang that she had been seeing and talking to Barney? That he was an angel who was guarding her? As annoying as he was, he was still there and Robin could even touch him since she was the only one who could see and feel him. "I have a feeling he's around somewhere."

Marshall smiled a small smile. "Yeah, like I said, probably banging tons of chicks in heaven,"

"I am not!" yelled a voice.

Robin turned to her left and saw Barney was standing in front of the booth. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him.

"I wish I were banging tons of chicks," Barney scoffed.

Ted sneezed again.

"Gesundheit," said Marshall.

"Were any of you guys near a cat today?" asked Ted.

"Robin got a kitten today!" Lily spoke up.

"What? Why?" asked Ted.

"Cause I needed a friend," replied Robin.

"You know I'm allergic to cats," said Ted.

Robin shrugged her shoulders. Barney laughed as she did that.

"His name is Stormy," Robin began. "He's a little Siamese-looking kitten. He's a little ball of fluff."

Lily grinned as Robin described her cat. "And she was going to get a puppy but she changed her mind on getting the kitty instead!"

"Couldn't you have stuck with the puppy?" groaned Ted.

"It's my apartment, I can get whatever animal I want," Robin said haughtily. "Anyway, I'm going to get a beer. Anyone want anything?"

"I'm good," said Marshall.

"I'll have a lemon Italian soda," Lily spoke up.

"Nothing for me," said Ted, holding up his bottle of beer, a Wharmpess. "I'm still finishing off this one."

"Okay," Robin stood up and walked over to the bar. "Hi, can I get a beer and a lemon Italian soda?"

Carl, the bartender, nodded. "Coming right up,"

Robin fished through her purse for her wallet.

A tall man with spiky brown hair turned and watched Robin. "Hey, it's on me," he said.

Robin looked up at the man. "Oh no, it's okay," she said.

"Please," said the man. "I insist. I know you're going through a rough time since you lost your friend."

Robin smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Um, did you know Barney?"

The man nodded. "I did. Worked with him at GNB til he fired me," he said. "He was dancing on his desk as he did so..."

Barney, who was standing behind Robin, laughed. "Oh, I remember!" he said gleefully. "Fun times!"

"Oh my gosh, what did he fire you for?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," said the man. "But I know it wasn't his fault. They always send him to do the dirty work. Bilson, especially."

Barney stopped smiling. "Wow," he said. "Usually people I fire have a vendetta against me."

"I'm Robin," said Robin. "Robin Scherbatsky."

"I'm Adam," introduced the man. "Adam Sanchez."

He and Robin shook hands. Robin grinned.

"Aren't you the same Robin Scherbatsky who was on that morning show?" asked Adam.

"Yes!" Robin said excitedly. "You actually watched it?"

"Every morning before I went to work," said Adam with a nod. "Til you left because of that girl...she was too peppy."

"Beer and lemon Italian soda!" said Carl as he slid Robin a bottle of beer and a glass of a sparkling yellow drink with a lemon wedge and a straw.

"Oh, those are my drinks," Robin said, taking the tray from Carl. "Thanks, Carl."

Adam handed Carl his debit card. Robin noticed his wallet had a patch that said "Toronto Maple Leafs" on it.

"You like the Toronto Maple Leafs?" asked Robin, pointing out his wallet.

"Oh," said Adam. "I do. I'm Canadian."

Robin smiled. "So am I!" she said.

"Really?" asked Adam.

"Yup," Robin said. "But why is your last name Sanchez?"

"Well, my family is Mexican-Canadian," replied Adam. "My grandfather emigrated to Canada about sixty years ago from Mexico, married a woman from Alberta, had my dad who was born, raised in Canada and then he married my mom who was from Saskatchewan and here I am!"

Robin continued to smile. "Wow," she said. "Well, I better get back to my friends."

"Let me take you out to dinner sometime," Adam offered.

Robin giggled. "Sure," she said.

Adam handed her a business card. "Just call my cell," he said.

Robin was smiling nonstop. "Thanks," she said, writing her number on a piece of paper and handing it to Adam. "And here's my number, it was nice to meet you, Adam."

"Nice to meet you too!" said Adam as he raised his beer up in the air.

Robin walked back to the booth and handed Lily her drink.

"You look happy," said Lily as she took a sip from her soda.

"I just met a guy!" squealed Robin. "He's from Canada!"

"Nice," Ted said with a nod.

"Here's his business card," Robin said as she put the card down on the table.

"Adam Sanchez, International Banker, Canada Banking Company," read Marshall. "He's a banker?"

"Well, he used to work for GNB," Robin explained.

"So _that's_ why that name is familiar!" Marshall declared, who once worked for Goliath National Bank before he resigned his position to become a lawyer. "I had a feeling I knew that guy somewhere!"

"Did you actually work with him yourself, Marshall?" asked Robin.

"No, I only talked to him like once or twice," said Marshall. "He was head of the International Banking department until Barney fired him, danced on his desk, told him to go back to Canada, and mock-sang the Canadian National Anthem as he left."

"Guilty as charged," Barney said, raising a hand.

"I'm guessing he got a better job with a Canadian bank," said Ted.

Robin sipped on her beer and watched Adam as he left the bar...

* * *

><p>That night, as Robin sat on the couch watching a movie and eating a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream, she got a phone call from Adam.<p>

"Hi, Robin?" Adam asked.

"Hi, Adam!" said Robin, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," answered Adam. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night, do you like Italian food?"

"It's pretty good," said Robin.

"Well, this new restaurant just opened up called Il Fumo di Oliva and I wanted to see if you wanted to try it out with me,"

"I'll go!" said Robin. "See you tomorrow at six?"

"Sure," said Adam. "See you then!"

"Night!" Robin said with a smile, who then pressed the red hang up button on her smartphone.

Barney appeared next to her.

"I can't believe you're going to go out with that beer-swilling hockey nut!" Barney cried.

"I'm just going to dinner with him," said Robin. "And you stole that line from Weird Al's_ Canadian Idiot_."

Barney ignored Robin's comment. "Yeah, well, I fired that guy for a reason," he said.

"Save it, Barney," Robin said in disgust. "You're going to make something up that's going to scare me away from him. Besides, you didn't have to make him feel worse when you fired him!"

"Robin, as your guardian angel, I urge you not to go out with him!" Barney said sternly. "He's bad news."

"Whatever," Robin got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

She tossed the empty carton of ice cream into the trash and went to her room. She lied down and immediately fell asleep with Stormy curled up next to her...

Robin had been asleep for about four hours when she heard music. She blearily opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 4:23am. She rolled over and noticed that Stormy was missing. Robin yawned and sat up.

"Stormy?" she asked quietly.

She put her bare feet on the floor and walked silently into the living room, where the music got louder as she walked. Then she saw the most astonishing sight...

"Oh my..." she said.

In front of the window of the living room, Barney sat in a chair, with a purring Stormy in his lap, playing a harp. From the sound of it, he was playing Owl City's "Fireflies".

Robin stood there and listened to the beautiful music that was coming from Barney's hands. She was stunned and surprise. This is the same guy who would pull pranks on people and scheme to get women in bed with him? She was seeing a whole new side to him. She didn't know whether to like this side or not.

As Barney finished his song, he opened his eyes and looked out the window into a starry moonlit sky. Robin couldn't help to get teary eyed for him...


	6. Barney Seeks Help

The next day, Robin went out to dinner with Adam. She was having a good time with him. Barney was there, as well, but he was watching from a distance.

"So far, Adam's behaving himself," Barney said to himself. He was standing at the entrance. People were walking right through him, but Barney didn't care.

"So you go to MacLaren's often?" asked Robin.

"Sometimes, on my way home from work," Adam answered as he sipped from his wine glass. "My job is pretty demanding. I need to wet my whistle every now and then. Since you're not on the air anymore, what do you do now?"

"I'm a researcher for World Wide News," Robin replied. "I've been given an opportunity to return home to Canada but I haven't made up my mind, yet."

"Well, it's nice to see your home again," said Adam wistfully. "I know I miss mine. I've been in the U.S. since 2003, New York since 2006. Haven't returned home once."

"You don't miss your parents?" asked Robin.

"They've passed on," Adam said sadly. "I've got no one else but aunts, uncles, and cousins there."

Robin took the last bite of her cheese ravioli and put her fork down.

"Ready for dessert?" Adam asked, noticing Robin was finished.

Robin nodded. "Let's see what they've got," She grabbed the dessert menu and looked at the variety of desserts. "Ooh, here's something new, a tiramisu cheesecake!"

"Why don't you get it?" suggested Adam.

Robin smiled. "Sure," she said. She flagged down the waiter. "Hi, can we get the tiramisu cheesecake, please?"

"Certainly," said the waiter as he took the order down and walked away.

Barney shook his head sadly and disappeared...

Days went by, and Robin went on more dates with Robin. Barney kept trying to advise her not to go, but she would not listen. Barney would still go with Robin except for when she went to Adam's apartment. Barney could not hang out there. Instead, he went back to Robin's apartment and sat with Stormy, who seemed to be the only other being who could see him.

One night, Robin came home to find Barney sitting on the couch petting Stormy.

"Surprised Stormy can see you," Robin spoke up.

Barney looked up. "Yeah. Starting to like the little guy," he said. He pulled a piece of string with a bell attached to it and dangled it front of Stormy, who batted at it with his little paws.

Robin smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "Wanna go to MacLaren's?"

"Sure," Barney said, giving the toy to Stormy, who began to chase it around on the floor.

They made it to MacLaren's where the rest of the gang was.

"So how's Adam?" asked Lily.

"He's awesome, but there's something he asked me," replied Robin.

"Please tell me he didn't Mosby you!" joked Marshall.

"Hey!" cried Ted.

Everyone laughed.

"No, you know how he works at the New York branch of that Canadian bank?" Robin asked. "Well, his job is going to transfer him back to Canada and he asked if I wanted to come with him. I mean, it's going to be in Toronto, which is exactly where my job wants to transfer me, as well."

Everyone's expressions saddened.

"But Robin, we can't lose you," whined Lily.

"She's right," said Ted. "We already lost Barney, we can't lose you, either. Our group can't have two missing pieces."

Marshall nodded in agreement.

"But you guys can always come visit me and I can come down here to visit you guys!" Robin said. "This is the perfect opportunity for me."

Everyone remained silent. Even Barney, who watched in silence. He himself was just finding out that Robin was planning on going back to Canada with Adam. He knew his terrible secret but he didn't want to hurt Robin's feelings. His job was to protect her from all harm, but both outcomes would be harmful to Robin.

"Robin, I need to talk to you," said Barney. "I'm begging you."

Robin excused herself from the table and went outside with Barney. "What's going on, Barney?" she asked. "What's so important?"

"Listen, I know Adam makes you happy and everything, but please, reconsider your decision," begged Barney.

"I haven't decided on whether or not I'm going," Robin said.

"But Adam has a terrible secret," Barney told her. "I need to tell you! I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"You're just jealous!" cried Robin. "You're jealous because I'm going out with Adam. Well, here's something different between the two of you. Adam's alive and you're dead! You're never coming back to life! You're six feet under!"

Robin pushed Barney away and stormed back into the bar. Barney stood there, dumbfounded and hurt. Robin had never said anything that mean to him, ever. Not even when he was alive.

"Looks like desperate times call for desperate measures," Barney said to himself.

Barney decided to visit Marshall and Lily later that night. He knew Lily was Robin's best friend, so he could probably get through to her. Luckily for him, he didn't have to do much because something surprised him...

He sat in Marshall and Lily's easy chair in their apartment when the couple arrived home from the bar. Marshall turned on the light and screamed at the sight.

"Marshmallow, what's going...on...?" Lily asked until she saw Barney sitting in the chair. "Barney?"

Barney jumped and was so startled that he fell backwards in the easy chair. "I'm okay!"

Marshall went over to Barney and helped him up. "Buddy, is that really you?" he asked. "Are you alive? Did you fake your death?"

"No, my death was real," said Barney as he dusted off his white suit.

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she walked over to Barney and gave him a hug. "Oh, Barney, we've missed you so much!" she sobbed.

"Are you a ghost?" Marshall asked, still in shock.

"Honey, if he was a ghost, I wouldn't be able to feel him," Lily pointed out. She let go of Barney. "What _are_ you now?"

"I'm an angel," explained Barney. "Robin's guardian angel."

Marshall and Lily smiled.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't go to hell!" Marshall said in awe.

"Nope, avoided! High five!" said Barney, holding out his hand. Marshall slapped him a high five.

"This is awesome!" Marshall said excitedly. "I've got my buddy back!"

"I'm not here to stay, Marshall," Barney said sadly. "I have to help Robin otherwise I won't earn my place in heaven. An apartment just like the one I had here on Earth! Except no porno. But I'm here tonight because I have to protect Robin from getting hurt! She won't listen to me when I try to tell her that Adam is not who she thinks he is."

"How do you know?" asked Marshall.

"Because several years ago, back at GNB, we had to redo some extensive background checks, without everyone's consent!" explained Barney. "In our background checks, we learned that Adam is a wanted con artist in Canada. He's lived in California, Dallas, Washington DC, and Florida, all between the years of 2003-2006. He had to leave because he was caught scamming people back then. So when he started over in New York, he was able to blend in and he got a job at GNB. He worked there for two years until we did our background checks and we learned that Adam was stealing money from us. That was when we had to fire Adam. But that's not the worst part!"

"What's the worst part?" Marshall and Lily asked in unison.

"The worst part is that Adam _used_ to work at the Canadian bank a year ago, but he was fired after six months!" Barney continued. "Now he's trying to pull what I used to do. Be a womanizer, sleep with women, and steal their money, except I didn't steal their money. Now that the NYPD has found out who he is, they posted his face all over the city in hopes of looking for him. When he discovered that Robin was hoping to move to Canada, he figured that would be his clean escape. He's going to go with Robin, clean her out, and then leave her!"

"That's horrible!" said Lily. "We have to stop him!"

Marshall put a hand on his chin, thinking. "Hmm..." he mumbled. "I think I have an idea..."

Lily and Barney turned to Marshall.

"Barney, since you're an angel now, can you do ANYTHING?" asked Marshall. "And by ANYTHING, I mean stuff humans can't do?"

"You mean like fly and do this?" asked Barney, holding out his hands and confetti shot out of them while lifting himself off the ground.

"Yes!" exclaimed Marshall. "What if you can use your powers to help break up Robin and Adam?"

"Yes, yes, me likey the sound of that..." Barney said thoughtfully.

"You could maybe expose Adam for who he is!" Lily said, catching on to the plan.

"And I have just the plan!" said Barney. "I can maybe go inside of him and control him! Ooh, this gives me an idea! Who wants to mess with Ted?"

"I do!" said Marshall. "I haven't had any fun since before you died."

Barney grabbed Marshall and Lily by the shoulders and they all disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in Ted's apartment, where he was sitting and working on a sketch of another building. Ted began to fall asleep at his desk. Finally, he put his head on his arms and dozed off. Barney took the opportunity to go inside Ted's body. Ted's body opened his eyes, which were now Barney's blue eyes and smiled. He stood up.

"Look at me!" he said gleefully. "I'm Ted Mosby! Let's go to Victoria's Secret!"

"I can't believe you, Barney!" Lily said in disgust.

Marshall was too busy laughing. "Come on, let's go!" he said.

So they went to Victoria's Secret where Barney (in Ted's body) went inside and went to the ladies dressing room.

"Hello, madame, I am the great bra fitter, Ted Mosby!" Barney introduced himself to a naive young woman. "Would you like me to fit you for a bra?"

"Yes, please!" said the woman.

So Barney got some measuring tape and measured the girl's chest area. "Hmm, nice and big," he said.

Lily, who was waiting outside with Marshall, suddenly heard a girl's scream and a slap. The young woman ran out of Victoria's Secret and Barney in Ted's body ran out.

"Wait, I wasn't done!" he yelled after her. "Honka honka! I AM THE GREAT BRA FITTER TED MOSBY! That's T-E-D, M-O-S-B-Y!"

Lily rolled her eyes while Marshall was on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, that is CLASSIC!" Marshall said tearfully.

The next morning, Ted woke up with his face hurting.

"Ouch, why does my face hurt?" Ted asked himself cluelessly.


	7. The Last Straw

The next morning, Robin went to go meet with Adam for breakfast. Barney was nowhere to be found. Robin just shrugged it off.

_Maybe he finally decided to leave me alone and go back to heaven_, she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Marshall and Lily walked out of a costume shop with Barney, who was already in Adam's body.

"You sure you wanna do this?" asked Marshall.

"Absolutely," said Barney. "This has got to work!"

He walked over to the french crepe restaurant where Robin was waiting. Her eyes widened when she saw "Adam".

"Hello, Robin!" said Barney/Adam.

"Oh, my, gosh!" Robin said shocked.

It turned out that Barney went to a costume shop and bought a banana costume as Adam. He put it on and got a pair of maracas from Lily and Marshall.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" sang Barney/Adam as he shook the maracas and danced around. "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT? WHERE HE AT?"

Robin stared in shock as the dance went on. As soon as Barney was done dancing, she continued to stare.

"So?" asked Barney/Adam.

Suddenly, Barney was sent out of Adam's body and he hit the wall.

"Ow!" he yelped in pain.

Adam suddenly found himself standing there, in the banana suit. He was smiling and that was when he pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Robin Scherbatsky," he said, getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a shiny, sparkling engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone in the restaurant stared at the couple. Robin's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. "Yes!" she said excitedly.

Everyone in the restaurant applauded as Adam slipped the ring onto Robin's finger and they hugged and kissed.

Barney walked out of the restaurant, rubbing his head. "Ohh..." he groaned. "What just happened?"

"Um, I hate to break it to you Barney, but..." Lily said until she pointed at the restaurant where Adam and Robin were kissing in the window. Barney's jaw dropped.

"No!" he cried. "This can't be happening!"

"How did you get out of his body?" asked Marshall.

Barney shook his head. "I don't know what happened," he said. "But for some reason, I felt some kind of force push me out. I didn't feel this when I was Ted."

The group stared at the restaurant in confusion...

"I'm engaged!" Robin said to her friends later at MacLaren's.

"Congratulations!" said Ted as he smiled and hugged Robin.

"Congrats," Marshall and Lily said nervously as they applauded.

"We should celebrate!" said Ted. "Let's all go have dinner! My treat!"

"Awesome, I'm down," agreed Robin.

So the group went to a restaurant nearby called The Dancing Sombrero, a Mexican restaurant and had an enjoyable dinner.

Later, back at Robin's apartment, Barney was fixing his tie in the mirror of Robin's room. He looked down at Stormy, who was sitting on the bed.

"How do I look, Stormy?" he asked the kitten.

Stormy made a _mew_ sound.

"Fantastic!" Barney said in approval. "Suit up!"

He snapped his fingers and a little suit appeared on Stormy. He flopped over.

The door clicked open and in came Robin. "Hey Barney," she said.

"Hey," Barney answered back, walking over to Robin.

"I'm surprised you weren't following me around like you've been doing," Robin said as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"I was doing...angel stuff," lied Barney. The truth was, he didn't want to be with Robin in case she went off with Adam.

"Does 'angel stuff' involve dressing up my cat in a suit?" asked Robin as she pointed at Stormy, who was still on his side.

"...Kind of..." Barney said slowly.

"Take it off!" Robin demanded.

Barney rolled his eyes and snapped again. The suit disappeared off of Stormy. He sat up and purred.

"I think I know why you haven't been following me," said Robin. "It's because you don't like Adam!"

"Robin, it's not that-" Barney began to say.

"-Yes it is!" shouted Robin. "Like I've been saying, you're jealous of him!"

"Why should I be jealous?" asked Barney, beginning to raise his voice. "At least I'm not _Canadian_!"

"You leave Canada out of this!" cried Robin. "And you _were_ an American! You _were_ Barney Stinson, you _were_ a human, you _were_ a womanizer, you _were_ a prankster, but one thing you _are still _is a jerk! I'm going to marry Adam and move back to Canada and you can leave us alone and go back to heaven where you belong! Actually, you should have been in hell but I don't know how you got away with it!"

Barney took a deep breath. "If that's what going to make you happy, fine," he said quietly. Then, he disappeared.

Robin stood there and stared at where Barney was standing...

"She said WHAT to you?" yelled Marshall to Barney.

Barney appeared at Marshall and Lily's house after having the fight with Robin. Marshall was drinking a beer, Barney was drinking a beer that was brewed from an aurora borealis, and Lily was eating spaghetti.

"She told me to go back to heaven and leave her alone," replied Barney. "I don't understand what's wrong with that woman."

"Barney, I think I understand why you were expelled out of Adam's body," spoke up Lily. "It's because of the love he feels for Robin."

"Then what's wrong with the love I feel for Robin?" blurted out Barney.

Marshall and Lily froze, shocked.

"Wait, you're in love with Robin?" asked Marshall.

Barney blinked back tears. "I am," he confessed. "My last thoughts were of her before my death, glad that she was going to be safe, and I am sent from heaven to help protect her, but she's blocking me out because of that con artist! I wish I weren't dead!"

Barney tossed his beer bottle and buried his face in his hands, sobbing. Marshall and Lily exchanged glances. They had never seen Barney cry real tears before. In the past, he cried crocodile tears, but never real tears. Lily stood up and walked over to Barney to give him a hug. Marshall went over, as well. They both wrapped their arms around Barney and Barney wrapped his arms around them.

The door opened and in came Ted. "Hey guys, I just realized I forgot-" he said until he saw who Marshall and Lily were hugging. "Barney?"

Barney looked up and saw Ted, who walked over to him.

"You're not dead?" he asked.

"I'm dead, alright," Barney said sadly.

"Barney's going through a hard time, Ted," Lily explained. "He was sent to guard Robin and she fell in love with Adam but Barney's in love with Robin and she's going to run off to Canada with Adam, marry him and then get all her money stolen."

"Barney, if you're an angel, then why aren't you stopping her?" asked Ted.

"I tried," Barney replied. "I give up."

"The Barney I used to know never gave up when it came to sleeping with women!" Ted exclaimed. "But you're an angel. You can't be in love with a human. The only way you guys can be together is if Robin died, and no, we're not going to kill Robin just so you can sleep with her."

"I don't want to sleep with her," said Barney. "I just want to be with her, hold her hand, kiss her, you know, _love_ her. But unfortunately, once I set things right again, I'm going to be sent back to heaven and I'll never see her again until she dies." He paused for a few seconds. "I think I know what to do."

Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared in Robin's apartment, where she was lying in bed. She stood up when she saw him.

"Barney, I thought I told you to-" she said until suddenly, Barney went over to her and pressed his lips against Robin's, kissing her passionately. She felt warm and fuzzy inside, something she didn't even feel for Adam. She wrapped her arms around Barney's neck and Barney's hands lowered until he was holding her waist. Then, they let go and broke the kiss.

"I love you, Robin," said Barney.

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes and she smiled. "Barney..." she said longingly. "I love you, too."

She hugged him as tight as she could. Barney hugged back.

"Let's just lie down for a little bit," suggested Robin, taking her hand into Barney's.

Barney smiled. Without a word, he and Robin lied on her bed, holding hands.

After what seemed like only a few minutes when it was really an hour, Ted, Marshall, and Lily burst in.

"Robin! Barney!" they called.

Robin and Barney sat up, got off from the bed, and ran to the living room where they found their friends.

"Wait, you guys can see Barney?" Robin asked in shock.

"The whole time!" Lily confessed.

"Last slap!" said Marshall as he slapped Barney in the face. He and Barney had a Slap Bet several years ago and now Marshall was using his last slap.

"Ouchies!" he cried.

"And that's for saying Lily always ate for two!" Marshall said.

"Thanks, bro," said Barney.

"Robin, we've got some bad news," said Ted. "Turn on the TV."

Robin turned on the TV and a news reporter was on it, reporting.

"...In other news tonight, 35-year-old Adam Sanchez of Canada was shot to death tonight after a police shootout," said the female reporter. "The man was formerly an employee of Goliath National Bank and Canada Banking Company. However, his past was revealed that he was a con artist, going all the way back to Canada from 2000 until 2003 and the US from 2003 to today."

Robin's jaw dropped open. "He-He was a con artist?" she cried in horror.

"That's what I tried to tell you!" exclaimed Barney.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Barney!" Robin said with tears falling down her cheeks. "I should have listened to you."

"Well then, that teaches you a lesson," joked Barney. "Always listen to angels!"

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, Barney began to shine a bright white light.

"What's going on?" Ted yelled as he and the gang shielded their eyes.

"I have to go," Barney said sadly. "My time here is up."

"No!" everyone cried.

"I'm sorry guys," said Barney.

One by one, the gang went to the roof, where Barney stood near the edge of the building, preparing himself to say goodbye.

"I guess this is our final goodbye," Lily said tearfully as Marshall held onto her.

Barney smiled and gave Lily a hug. "Lily, your baby is going to be healthy and he's going to bring you and Marshall lots of joy," he said.

Barney hugged Marshall next. "Marshall, you're gonna save the world, bro!"

Marshall smiled sadly and fist bumped Barney.

Barney hugged Ted and patted his back. "Ted, you're going to find that wife of yours," Barney wished him. "Don't give up, you're almost there. And when you do find her, you have my best wishes. I'll be looking down on your wedding."

Ted grinned. "Thanks, man." he said.

"And Robin..." Barney said tearfully. He kissed her again. "Don't be sad. Find a better man and get married. Have children and live a happy life. When it's time for you to go, I'll be waiting for you up there."

Robin smiled tearfully. "I'll be looking for you," she said.

Barney walked over to the edge of the building. He looked up at the full moon, shining in the perfectly clear New York City skyline. He turned back to his friends and gave a thumbs up.

"SUIT UP!" he yelled.

He closed his eyes and his body turned into hundreds of tiny, white and silver butterflies. They scattered and flew away into the bright night sky. The gang looked on, sadly. Then, they turned around and went back into Robin's building...

_And so, kids, that was how your Uncle Barney ended up dying and going to heaven. He was a guardian angel once and he'll always be a guardian angel for Uncle Marshall, Aunt Lily, Aunt Robin, and us. It's sad that you weren't able to meet him, but I'm sure one day, we'll all be together again. Just remember when you're feeling sad, alone, or in trouble, Uncle Barney is watching and he's smiling down upon you._

_(the camera pans down onto a picture of Ted, his future wife, and his children, all smiling in front of a beautiful house with green grass. Next to the family was a beam of light, representing Barney)._


	8. The End

Robin eventually got married and lived a very happy life after Barney went back to heaven. She loved her husband and her children, but she missed Barney dearly. Not a day went by where someone in a suit walked by her and she didn't think of Barney.

Finally, at the age of 91, and the last of the gang to go, Robin died peacefully in her sleep...

Robin awoke on a fancy couch in a large castle-like place. It was entirely white and brightly lit. She looked down and saw that she was in her thirties again. Her skin was much younger and her hair was brown again. She also saw that she was wearing a beautiful dress that was white as a fresh fallen snow and she was wearing white heels.

Robin stood up and began to explore the place.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone here?"

No one answered back to her. She noticed a set of double doors on the other side of the room. She walked over to them and turned the knobs. She pushed the doors open to reveal a stunning ballroom, white and adorned with sparkling crystal chandeliers. There was also a stairwell, where someone was standing at the very top.

Robin wanted to know who the mysterious person was at the top of the stairs. She began to climb the stairs, her curiosity growing stronger. Faster and faster, her heels clicking against the shiny white stairs. When she reached the top, she found...

"Barney?" she cried in surprise.

There stood Barney, in his white suit, white wings, and glowing halo. He smiled at Robin.

Robin smiled and ran into Barney's arms, the two embracing for a long period of time. A tear fell down Robin's cheek. She let go but Barney took his hands into hers.

"Where am I?" asked Robin.

"Heaven," replied Barney. "You know how long I waited here for you? Nearly sixty years!"

Robin blushed. "Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No bigs," said Barney. "Come on, let's dance."

The two linked arms and began to walk down the flight of stairs. As they walked, a pair of white wings sprouted from Robin's back and a halo shined above her head.

On a balcony stood Ted, Marshall, and Lily, all dressed in white with wings and haloes shining above them. They watched as Barney and Robin danced happily together.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and touched Ted gently on the shoulder.

"There you are, honey!" said a female voice. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Ted turned around and smiled at his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that story. I tried to make it like an episode of HIMYM as much as possible. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. If you're crying at this ending, you're not the only one. I cried just writing it! Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
